Many mechanisms include rotating members for transferring power. For instance, a vehicle drive train includes a drive shaft assembly that transfers power to an axle assembly. Typically, weight is distributed unevenly about the axis of rotation of these rotating members, creating an imbalance during rotation. The imbalance can be measured and expressed as an imbalance vector. The imbalance vector can be significant enough to cause undesirable vibration.
Thus, various techniques have been developed for balancing rotating members to reduce such vibration. One such technique involves adding material to one or more of the components. Material can be welded, threaded, or attached to the assembly in other ways. The material is added in a location that is offset about an axis from the imbalance vector of the rotating members. As such, the rotating mass of the added weight substantially cancels out the imbalance vector of the assembly. Thus, the assembly can rotate in a more balanced manner with reduced vibration. One problem with adding material in this method, however, is that determining the proper location for the added material and then adding the material can be time consuming and complicated. Also, the material can detach from the assembly at some point during the operating life of the assembly.
Other techniques involve determining the imbalance vector of both rotating members separately and then attaching the rotating members such that their imbalance vectors point in opposite directions relative to the axis of rotation for more balanced rotation. However, the rotating members can be assembled incorrectly, such that the imbalance vectors of the rotating members add together and increase operational vibration of the assembly. Accordingly, a need remains for a simpler and more effective means of balancing a rotational assembly.